


Strawberries

by stelljuned



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Handjobs hng, M/M, Roommates, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelljuned/pseuds/stelljuned
Summary: It was one summer night when Stell decided to pull an all-nighter to watch movies and eat strawberries, perhaps?
Relationships: Stell/Sejun, Stellvester Ajero/Sejun Nase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellJun Warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StellJun+Warriors).



> Hi StellJun warriors! Comments are much appreciated. Reply kayo dito or sa twitter post ko luvluvvv uwu 💜💛

It was one summer night when Stell decided to pull an all-nighter just to watch. He looked beside him only to find his roommate, Sejun who's already sleeping soundly. "Grabe naman to, 10pm pa lang tulog na. Balakajan." He prepared everything from the set on his bed, place the laptop and picked the movies he's gonna watch. Then he thought something is missing. Strawberries. 

He dashed his way to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got the strawberries. He washed it thoroughly before placing it on a plate and ran back to their room. 

Stell then climbed to the bed ever so careful, scared to wake the slumbering man. He stripped off his shirt because according to him, it feels more comfortable with it and then he settled his back on the dashboard, turned the volume down a little, put the plate down between him and Sejun and started playing the movie. 

Stell was so immersed with what he's watching that he never noticed how much his roommate stirred from sleep then eventually woke up fully but the man refused to let him know. Sejun was facing him and has been watching with him for 20 minutes now when he decided to do his night routine still unaware of the other's presence. Stell reached for his lotion and started squeezing some of it on his hand but applied too much force causing for it to spurt around his bare chest and stomach. "Puta, Stell tanga mo naman hnnng." 

Stell then continued applying it to his arms first, hands on his toned biceps down to his elbows and to his hands, rubbing his them to each other. Sejun witnessed it all. It was confusing for Sejun to feel something from it. "Baka naalimpungatan lang ako? Paulo kalma mo yan." Sejun spoke in his mind. It was more painful when Stell then ran his hand to his neck, gripping it like he's about to choke his self and caressed it multiple times before his hand find their way to his chest, spreading the lotion everywhere and to his stomach. Sejun's hand automatically found its way carefully under his shorts, afraid Stell will see. He just settled his hand above his waking member, trying to ease it down as if it will really make him calm.

Not until the movie started to play the erotic scene. Sultry voices then could be heard from the laptop's speaker. Sejun felt Stell jumped a little from his place so Sejun forcefully closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. 

The voices were still on and Sejun's eyes were still shutted off when he felt something creeping over his skin. Gooseflesh. 

Stell was containing his moan, muffled words were coming out from his mouth. Sejun opened his eyes slowly only to be welcomed by Stell's hand gripping its stiff glory. His eyes widened. The way Stell moved his hand and his groans were like a fuel to Sejun's burning insides. His hand over his started palming himself almost rhytmically to how Stell's hand jerked his dick, totally forgetting that his roommate was just beside him. The lotion from earlier became Stell's moisturizer making his hand moved swiftly. He felt his release so he fastened his pace, his cum squirting all over his stomach, waist and.... the strawberries.. 

His hand didn't stop its motion, milking his cock to its last drop. It was a sight to behold for Sejun but his self control were over the edge since the lotion scene and it ended when he heard Stell.

Stell was breathing heavily when he slowly opened his eyes and saw his roommate already sitting, hand on its nakedness and most shockingly... Sejun licking the strawberries covered with his seeds.

"Stell, these strawberries might go to waste.. let me eat them." He spoke while he had his gaze over Stell's hardening cock again. Sejun's low voice echoed deep in Stell's system and that's when Stell started looking at strawberries differently.


End file.
